


Burning Good Stuff

by Franklyn



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, Marijuana, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franklyn/pseuds/Franklyn
Summary: Whatever the Plague has been burning in her censer recently, it’s affecting her fellow killers which leads to strange situations for the survivors during trials.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Burning Good Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> heavily exaggerated based on my own experiences with that good kush basically
> 
> also, if you read the descriptions on the plague’s censers in the store, you can see what she’s burning. and i’m pretty sure you can get high off of the fumes of feces o.o so that’s what im going with along with a mixture of that good kush

Dwight first noticed it in a trial with the Nurse. He’d been watching nervously from a locker as Meg had been hit by the killer and knocked to the floor, injured and bleeding out. He knew Meg was only on her first hook so he had to save her and at least try prevent her from getting to her second hook.

But until the Nurse was gone, there wasn’t much he could do. He didn’t have a flashlight. He’d chosen this time to go in with a map in the hopes of completing the trial in half the usual time by revealing the generator’s locations to himself and his fellow survivors.

He would need to wait for the Nurse to hook Meg and leave, then swoop in and unhook her.

So he waited in the locker and watched anxiously as the Nurse... floated into a hay bale.

 _Strange_ , he thought though didn’t ponder too much on it. He’d walked into things hundreds of times even before the Entity had stolen him from his previous life, and especially during trials. He’d lost count the amount times he’d bumped into something escaping a killer.

And though _she_ was a killer, the Nurse was only human (probably).

Dwight watched with pinched brows then as the Nurse reached down for Meg and promptly missed her mark, instead grabbing at the floor beside his friend. Dwight’s eyebrows rose, practically disappearing into his hairline as he watched the Nurse fumble about, trying to grab his friend.

Apparently seeing this, too, Meg began to slowly drag herself away from the killer in the hopes of escape. With the way the Nurse was behaving, seemingly having trouble grabbing Meg, Dwight was surprised she’d even managed to injure his friend so soon into the trial.

Cautiously, as the Nurse continued to try to grab Meg, succeeding a couple of times but having trouble picking her up anyway, Dwight left the locker he’d hidden in and approached the increasingly frustrated Nurse.

He stood behind her for a couple of seconds, testing the waters and wondering if she was currently as bad as he’d witnessed in the locker. Then, he shuffled around her so he was stood beside her and gave her a weak shove.

Unsurprisingly, but also shockingly at the same time, the Nurse floated away like a balloon, as she was incapable of falling over seeing as her feet were off the ground. She bumped into a wall behind her and grunted.

In this time, Dwight took the moment of distraction to help Meg to her feet, passing her some bandages and antiseptic at the same time. He gave her an encouraging shove and she ran away with a thanks thrown in his direction.

Looking back at the Nurse, who had now recovered from the shock of him actually pushing and getting the slip on her, Dwight watched as she straightened up (though her head still lolled) and began to float back towards him menacingly.

”What, can’t handle your moonshine?” Dwight teased.

She suddenly didn’t seem as much of a threat considering she couldn’t even pick Meg up off the floor when she’d been lay still and injured.

The Nurse groaned and held up a hand to blink. It glowed and Dwight panicked, knowing now that he’d pissed her off.. He turned and began to run.

Behind him, he heard the shriek of the Nurse as she blinked. From the corner of his eye, as he ran, he saw the Nurse reappear somewhere in the cornfield. Apparently picking up survivors wasn’t the only mark she was missing today.

Shaking his head, Dwight changed direction and continued to run away from the killer.


End file.
